User blog:DanceGuy151/Best Song of Just Dance: Best of Remakes
This is a battle for the best song of Just Dance: Best of Remakes! Rules *I can vote. *Vote in the comments. *Song battles are completely random. *There is a new battle every other day. *Please do not be rude because your opinion is different. *Do not make multiple accounts to vote more than once. Rounds 1. The Beginning: Consisting of 25 battles, users vote in their comments about their favorite song from two that are paired up. The one with the most votes moves on. After this, 25 songs are left. 2. Hate Round: This consists of one round. All current 25 songs are put into a poll, and users pick which one they hate most. All with any votes will get eliminated, so it is useless to vote for any to be voted for twice. 5 songs will be eliminated, so if it is less than that voted for, randomly chosen songs will get eliminated along with those. If it is more, the ones with more votes will be eliminated. 3. Eliminations: This consists of 10 battles. It is identical to The Beginning, except that 10 songs will be left. 4. Returns: This consists of one round. In the comments, users vote for their favorite out of the eliminated songs. The two with the most votes will return to battle in the next battles. If many have the same amount of votes, the remaining one or two will be randomly chosen. 12 songs will be left. 5. Quarter-Finals: This consists of 6 battles. This is the same as Eliminations and The Beginning, except 6 songs will be left. 6. Semi-Finals: Consisting of 3 battles, this is similar to the Quarter-Finals. After all battles happen this time, 1 randomly selected song from the 3 eliminated will return to come to the Finals, which has 4 songs. 7. Finals: This is one round. All songs left are put into a poll and voting happens. At the end, the winner is crowned. Songs Hotncold cover JDNOW.jpg|Hot N Cold (Advances) Heartofglassbig.jpg|Heart of Glass Step by step jdn.jpg|Step by Step 10961768 1384685065175924 927886937 n.jpg|Can't Get You Out of My Head (Advances) Eyeofthetiger jdnow.jpg|Eye of the Tiger That's the way i like it jdn.jpg|That's the Way (I Like It) Dare square.jpg|Dare Cosmicgirl.jpg|Cosmic Girl Electrotribaldlc.jpg|Dagomba Riversidenow.jpg|Down by the Riverside Girlfriendbigsquare.jpg|Girlfriend (Advances) Jaihoyouaremydestiny.jpg|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin (Advances) Kungfu now.jpg|Kung Fu Fighting Sway jdnow (1).jpg|Sway (Quien Sera) Canthurrylove.jpg|You Can't Hurry Love Baby one more time jdn.jpg|Baby One More Time (Advances) Boomdlc.jpg|Boom Dynamitequat.jpg|Dynamite 180-5.jpeg|Firework Californiaguels.jpg|California Gurls ET.jpg|E.T. (Advances) Partyrock.jpg|Party Rock Anthem (Advances) Sos.jpg|S.O.S. (Advances) Walklike.jpeg|Walk Like An Egyptian Gotmedancing.jpg|She's Got Me Dancing (Advances) Gonnamake.jpg|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Beautifulliar.jpg|Beautiful Liar (Advances) Promiscuous.jpg|Promiscuous Twistshakeit.jpg|Twist And Shake It (Advances) Mamasita.jpg|Mamasita The master blaster jdn.jpg|The Master Blaster Callme.jpg|Call Me Teenagedream.jpg|Teenage Dream Barbiegirl now.jpg|Barbie Girl Funkytown now.jpg|Funkytown (Advances) Funplex.jpg|Funplex (Advances) Out Hotstuff.jpg|Hot Stuff Athousanddances.jpg|Land of 1000 Dances Jump .jpg|Jump Tiktok.jpg|Tik Tok Fame square.jpg|Fame Acceptable.jpg|Acceptable in the 80's Heyya.jpg|Hey Ya! Airplanes jdnow.jpg|Airplanes No limit jdn.jpg|No Limit Spectronizerquat.jpg|Spectronizer Toxic now.jpg|Toxic Soulsearch.jpg|Soul Searchin' Onlygirlsqa.png|Only Girl (In The World) Currently Battling Previous Battles Beautiful Wins.jpg Party_Rock_Wins.jpg HotNColdWins.jpg Funkytown_Wins.jpg Can'tGetWins.jpg BabyWins.jpg S.O.S.Wins.jpg E.T._Wins.jpg She'sGotMeWins.jpg RasputinWins.jpg GirlfriendWins.jpg TwistWins.jpg Funplex_Wins.jpg Category:Blog posts